Confusion
by Envy Her
Summary: Liechtenstein is having a picnic with Italy in a park, but half way through, Italy leaves. When he comes back, however, he's cool, calm, collected… and violent. Why is he acting like this? What will happen to Liechtenstein? 1p!Italy x Liechtenstein x 2p!Italy WARNING: rated T for abusiveness and general hurt


"This is so fun, bella!" exclaimed Italy, as he finished unpacking the food. There was hot cocoa in thermoses, and apples, and lots of pasta, and little cakes.

Liechtenstein smiled. "Yes, it is! I'm so happy that Big Bruder let me come; normally I can't go out at night, cause it's too dangerous, but he said as long as it was just you it was fine."

"Yeah…I've never been to this park before, cause Germany always said it was too far away, but it's really pretty here! The pond is so still," he observed, and Liechtenstein nodded.

"But the water's really clear, too. You can see the stars in it, as if they live at the bottom of it." For a minute, they just sat, looking at the lake, before Italy spoke up.

"Let's eat!" he cheered, and Liechtenstein beamed as she pour cocoa and he served pasta. As they ate, they chatted about different countries and foods and song, and other random things. "Ve~ These apples are delicious!" said Italy, reaching for another one, but the hand he was leaning on slipped and fell, landing leaning over Liechtenstein.

She blushed a deep red. For a moment, they were both silent. Liechtenstein started to giggle. So did Italy. Soon they were both just plain out laughing, their voices filling the air, but they were interrupted by a noise in the forest.

"I-Italy?" stuttered Liechtenstein.

"Don't worry, bella! It's probably nothing!"

"But-"

"I'll go check, ok?" She nodded as he got up. He disappeared into the trees, reappearing about thirty seconds later. "See? It was nothing, bella," he said, and his voice was smooth and calm.

"Uh…ok…" she said. He returned to his seat, smiling, and picked up the cakes, handing one to her. They were small with hard chocolate shells, and each one had some writing on them, one in german that she had done, the other in italian that Italy had done.

"What does say?" he asked, looking at the german one he was holding.

"Well, the first line is 'How much do you like me?'," she said, blushing.

"A lot," he responded, cupping her cheek in his hand and leaning in so his face was only an inch from hers. "And the second line?" Her eyes shot wide.

"Oh! Um… well… you should do yours first!" she squeaked, her face turning scarlet.

He slapped her. All the blush she had previously had vanished, replaced with pale terror. There was only white and the bright red marked where he had hit her.

"I suggest you don't tell me what to do, and instead tell me what the second line says." Her eyes filled with tears. "Now, please…" One streaked down her face. Several more followed.

"It says 'I love you'…" She stood up, trying to run, run from this strange new Italy, but he caught her ankle. She tripped, landing face firsts in the dirt, trying to pick herself up as he dragged her back to him. Since he was then holding both her ankles down, she plopped down, burying her face in her knees, sobbing into her skirt.

" Grazie. That's so kind," he remarked, "Mine says 'You're super sweet and cute! I love you!'." The last bit was said in a mock version of the voice he was using before now, instead of the voice that sounded like it was silently laughing at some cruel joke. Liechtenstein said something inaudible.

"Don't mumble," he said, pulling her legs flat out and causing her hit her face on her knees.

"Ow…" she cried softly, her hands flying to her face, "I asked why you were hurting me if you love me? Did I do something wrong? I don't understa-" He pryed away her hands with one hand, putting a finger of the other to her lips.

"Of course you don't understand. But…" he said, pulling her into his chest in a very gentle, kind hug, "…You don't have to. I will alway love you, bella."

Liechtenstein accepted the hug numbly, too confused and surprised to even react. Italy grimaced. From the glance he got, even with the bad lighting, he could tell she would have a bruise on her cheek and the bridge of her nose, as well as skinned palms and a dirty dress from the dragging. All together, that was too obvious. He couldn't let Switzerland see her tonight.

"Listen," he commanded sharply, leaning Liechtenstein away from him, "You're not going home tonight. Because you were mean and tried to run away, you look horrible. You would make your fratello worry if you came home looking so bad. Instead you can stay with me. I'll buy you a new dress tomorrow."

"B-but you'll try to hurt me!" she said, edging away, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her on top of him.

"Not if you don't try to run away or be mean." He put his hands on her petite hips, yanking her into him so he could whisper into her ear. "Just do what I tell you to." She nodded. Slowly, he rolled till her was on top of her, not caring if his weight was rather heavy to her, and leaning down, kissed her on the cheek where he had hit her. "There," he said, smiling and standing up, helping her to do the same, "Now it's all better, right?" She nodded again. "Now we can go strait home. I'm sick of it here, and it seems to inspire you to misbehave."

"Oh," she sighed, "Can we please stay? Just a bit longer? I love it! I promise I'll be good!" This place felt safer then his house. She didn't want to leave.

"I said we were leaving, Liechtenstein. Are you trying to be annoying?"

"W…well, no but it's so pretty!" she said cheerfully, running over too the pond, "Remember? The stars live at the bottom of the lake!" He strode over to her quickly, stepping heavily on her toes, causing her to wince, and grabbing her wrists, leaning her back so she was only inches over the cold, deep water. She could feel her skirt and hair becoming soaked.

"When I said we were leaving, you argued. When I so generously gave you a second chance, you continued your rudeness. But I'm giving you one more chance, te ragazza orribile."

"I…I…I…" Tears were filling her eyes again. "I'm sorry! I didn't think I-"

"You never do think, do you? You're just a stupid! Little! Ragazza!" With each word at the end, he ground his boot into her softer shoe, causing her to sob in pain. "You're! Disgustoso! Orribile! Mal-" But he was cut off by another voice.

"Stop hurting her!" It was him. The same person, in the same clothes and with the same voice, was running towards them. The anger was mirrored in both faces, but new Italy's face almost looked softer, kinder. The Italy holding Liechtenstein let go, and everything went dark as freezing cold water surrounded her. She could vaguely hear shouting, but nothing really reached her as she drifted down. She felt rock lazily touch her back, and air slowly slip away from her, but she was already to tired and hurt to do something about it. She closed her eyes as something wrapped around her and…

Air filled her lungs and her eyes flew open as she coughed out water. She looked up to see one Italy soaking wet, holding her carefully and pointing a gun at another Italy a few feet away. The Italy holding her wasn't even looking at his target though; his eyes were only focused on her.

"Are you ok? Please talk, Liechtenstein! Tell me you're ok!" he said, very quickly. In response, however, she shot back, stumbling away several feet as quick as she could.

"You're going to hurt me! How do I know if I can trust you!" she shouted.

"Ok, bella, calm down." His voice carried, but it was soft. "The…thing over there isn't really me. I wish I could've told you that earlier, but he told me that he was from a 'separate universe', and then he tied me up! He even gagged me so I couldn't scream for you to run!" He stopped and looked at her. "Please believe me…"

"W-why? Why can I trust you?" She looked him up and down. Suddenly, her eyes locked on something. "Your wrists…it's…rope burn?" Italy looked down at the red marks on his wrists and hands. As she scooted back over to him, he set down the gun, rubbing his wrists. Her fingers brushed against his face. "Your mouth is sore, too," she observed, "I…maybe you were telling the truth…I'm sorr-"

"Please don't apologize. After everything it's done to you tonight? Please…I don't want you to have to apologize to me ever again." She nodded.

BAM! They froze. Slowly, they turned to see the other Italy confusedly holding the gun. There was no bullet.

"An unloaded gun? How terribly…you…" finished the other Italy. There was an explosion of bright red smoke, and he was gone. Italy and Liechtenstein walked over, seeing a piece of paper cover in runes. Italy flipped it over.

"You have one chance,

To put him on your track,

But if you mess up,

You'll come right back.

Oh, and by the way, you bloody wanker, you better get that money to me! That's for this spell and the one for your brother last month. Don't think you don't have to pay if you fail! Luckily, the spell is better this time, and the only thing that counts as 'messing up' is trying to kill yourself."

Suddenly, inked in writing appeared at the bottom of the page.

"So he can see what I say? Yes! Starting now, idiot! Don't call me an idiot! Ok, well, what if I had my own gun? It would be loaded, and I would have used it. Then you would be dead, stupido me. Load your gun. If you had a loaded gun, I couldn't of tied you up. She wouldn't of gotten hurt."

Italy dropped the paper, picking up the gun and looking at it, as if trying to make a decision. Liechtenstein looked at him, worried. "Italy?" He looked over at her. "You won't actually…"

"Carry around a loaded gun?" he finished. "No I won't. Now, do you want to go home?" She shook her head.

"Can I stay at your house? Um…my face…" He kissed her. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. For a second, she just stood there, completely shocked, but after a second, she kissed him back, flinging herself ontop of him and causing him to fall backwards. They broke apart, laughing hysterically.

"You," he said, "Can do whatever you like."


End file.
